White Shadow
by EzioTheBlaziken
Summary: Cole becomes disconcerted following the events at Adamant. Lagertha Adaar, Solas, and Varric help him to resolve his inner turmoil. (Short story).
1. Chapter 1

I woke up feeling groggy and sore. Just yesterday, Dorian, Cole, Solas, and I thwarted the plans of Magister Erimond and Warden-Commander Clarel. On top of that, I physically entered the Fade for a second time. But this time, it had been my own doing and I wasn't alone. Blythe Hawke, Warden Stroud, Blackwall, and Solas had been there with me.

A great deal of odd things had occurred while there. I had found out that I wasn't the Herald of Andraste at all, but I had been able to recover my memories of the events at the Conclave. As it turned out, I had _accidentally_ walked in on Corypheus and the Wardens preforming a bizarre ritual on the Divine. My interruption had allowed her to slap the orb he was using out of his hand, and for some reason I caught it, putting the Anchor on my hand.

_All of this is difficult to wrap my mind around. What am I going to tell people when they ask their questions? Their belief that I am the Herald of their Andraste is what had made them want to follow me in the first place. I hope I did the right thing by sending the Wardens away. While they are here, they pose a threat to us all because of the fact that Corypheus can manipulate them. They were binding themselves to demons, for the Maker's sake! They wanted to raise a demon army to assault the Deep Roads and slay the remaining Archdemons, to prevent future Blights. While those intentions may have been noble, I highly doubt their harebrained scheme would've worked the way they planned. They had been tricked by that despicable little magister and his viler master. _I thought. _I hope Varric doesn't hate me forever for not bringing Blythe back. I'll have to explain to him that she willingly sacrificed herself to ensure Stroud, my allies, and I escaped. I didn't force her to stay behind. And I hope Blackwall doesn't hate me forever for exiling the Wardens. I'll have to explain to him that I only did it to protect the rest of us. I suppose I can't always make everyone happy though. What's best for the world isn't always the most pleasant thing. Pfft, I bet Corypheus is pissed. I keep interfering in his plans. I'll be glad when I can finally take on that arrogant son of a bitch myself. But for now, destroying his sycophants will do. _

I lingered in bed, enjoying the warm sunlight that was pouring in from the windows. I wished that I could stay in bed for the day, but unfortunately, that wasn't an option. There was much to do today. I had to venture out to the Exalted Plains to settle the unrest out there.

I yawned and sat up, and then stretched. After I bathed, got dressed, and ate breakfast, I journeyed down to the courtyard. As I descended down the stairs, I saw Solas and Cole. It sounded like they were bickering with each other, which was odd. The two of them were close.

"No." Solas said firmly.

"But you like demons!" Cole said.

"I enjoy the company of spirits, yes, which is part of why I don't abuse them with bindings." Solas replied.

"It isn't abuse if I ask!" Cole exclaimed.

"Not always true," Solas said. "Also, I do not practice blood magic, which renders this entire conversation academic."

At that moment, Solas and Cole spotted me. Cole approached me, looking at me with desperate and fearful eyes.

"He won't bind me. He's a mage and he likes demons, but he won't help." He said.

"We just saw the Grey Wardens raise and bind demons, and you want him to bind you? Why?" I asked, incredulously.

"He has to!" He cried. He turned his back to me and took a few steps away. "If he won't do the ritual to bind me, someone else could. Would! Like the Warden mages, and then...I'm not me anymore. Walls around what I want, blocking, bleeding, making me a monster."

It was unsettling to see him so upset. He usually was tranquil and composed. Clearly, what had occurred at Adamant had shaken him to his core. Now I felt guilty for dragging him there with me.

"Well…there has to be some middle ground between doing nothing and binding you with blood magic." I said.

"Indeed. I recall stories of amulets used by Rivaini seers to protect spirits from rival mages. A spirit wearing the Amulet of the Unbound is immune to binding and blood magic. It should protect you as well, Cole. The resources of the Inquisition could be used to find such as a talisman." Solas said.

"Good. They will not take me." Cole said.

XXXXX

Amulet in hand, I went to locate Cole. I found him in the tavern's attic, alone. It was quiet and dim, which I imagine was why he was there.

"I'm glad you came to see me." He said.

"I found the amulet that Solas told us about. Would you like to try it on?" I said.

He stood up and took the amulet. His eyes glowed with gratitude. It was cute to see him happy like this. I was glad that I took the time to find the amulet, rather than dismissing him and his troubles entirely. It would've been easier to, but helping him was certainly worthy of my time.

"Yes, but not here. I like it here," He replied. "We need some place that can go away if it becomes too sharp."

I followed him as he descended down the stairs and went out into the courtyard. He took me to a chamber beneath the library. At the center of the chamber, Solas sitting at a desk, engrossed in a book. He rose to his feet when we entered the chamber.

"What do I do with it?" Cole said.

"You found one of the amulets? Excellent. May I?" Solas asked.

Cole handed the amulet to Solas. He studied it for several seconds.

"It is simple enough. You put it on, I charge it with magic, and you should be protected." He said.

I looked at Cole, who was anxiously picking at his gloves. His very life and well-being was at risk. I

"Are you ready?" I inquired.

"They can't make me a monster." He said.

Solas raised his right hand and began the ritual. I watched as blueish-white magic flowed forth into the amulet. Things seemed to be going well until suddenly, a small explosion caused Cole to cry out and stagger a bit.

"What was that?" Varric asked as he entered the chamber. He paused when he saw us, eyes darkening. "Oh for…what are you doing to the kid?" He said.

Cole turned to face him. "Stopping blood mages from binding me like at Adamant. But it didn't work." He said.

"Something is interfering with the enchantment." Solas said.

"Something like him not being a demon?" Varric said, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps he is neither spirit nor human, but is something in between?" I asked.

"Regardless of his special circumstances, he remains a spirit." Solas said.

"Yes, a spirit who is _strangely_ like a person." Varric remarked.

"I don't matter. Just lock away the parts that someone could knot together to make me follow." Cole said.

"Focus on the amulet. Tell me what you feel." Solas said.

Cole closed his eyes and fell silent for a moment.

"Warm, soft blanket covering…but it catches, tears. I'm the wrong shape….there's something…" He said. He looked up and pointed to the doorway on the opposite side of the chamber. "There. That way."

"We'll find whatever it is that's preventing the amulet from working and we'll make it right." I promised.

"All right Kid, get Cullen and work with him on the map to figure out where you're sensing something wrong." Varric said.

"Will you come with me? All of you?" Cole asked.

"Sure." Varric said.

Cole smiled a bit and hastily departed from the chamber. When he walked out of the door, Varric turned to Solas.

"Alright, I get that you like spirits, but he came into this world to be a person. Let him be one." He said.

"If I see a way to protect him without taking away whatever he is, I'll use it. But he clearly needs our help." I responded.

"I'm not saying we do nothing, but that ritual only works on demons, right?" Varric said.

"This is not some fanciful story, Child of the Stone. We cannot change our nature by wishing." Solas said.

"You don't think?" Varric grunted.

"However we deal with the problem, our next step is to track down whatever is interfering with the enchantment." Solas said.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Cole and Cullen figured out where the source of the problem was, Solas, Varric, and I accompanied Cole to his destination. I was a bit surprised when he took us to Redcliffe, in a clearing where the Hero of Ferelden's monument stood. I hadn't been here since I had taken down Magister Alexius and thwarted his plans to make the southern mages his slaves and to erase me from existence.

There was a pair of men standing by the monument, chatting. The two men spotted us as we made our way up the slope. The first man, who sported a thick mustache and was dressed in dark brown leathers trimmed in fur, murmured something to his companion and approached us.

"Greetings. Can I help you?" He said.

At that moment, Cole went berserk. He darted forwards and pulled his left arm back in preparation to punch the man right in the face. The man cowered at Cole's feet, trying to shield his face with his hands.

"You!" Cole snarled. "You killed me!"

"What? I don't…I don't even know you!" The main exclaimed.

"You forgot! You locked me in the dungeon in the Spire and you forgot. I died in the dark!" Cole spat.

"The Spire?" The man said.

"Cole, stop." Solas ordered.

Solas's words had distracted Cole for a moment, which allowed the man to run away. He disappeared around a cluster of houses that were several yards away from the monument.

"Just take it easy, Kid." Varric said, stepping in front of Cole.

"He killed me. That's why it doesn't work. He killed me and I have to kill him back!" Cole said.

It shocked me to hear the venom in his voice and to see the fury blazing in his eyes. Never before had I seen him so livid before. It was quite disconcerting.

"Wait, if he killed you, wouldn't you be dead?" I asked.

"Cole, this man cannot have killed you. You are a spirit. You haven't even possessed a body." Solas said.

"A broken body, bloody, banged on the stone cell. Guts gripping in the dark dank, a captured apostate," Cole said. "They threw him into the dungeon in the Spire at Val Royeaux. They forgot about him. He starved to death. I came through to help, but couldn't. So I became him. Cole."

"If Cole was an apostate, that'd make the guy we just saw a templar. Must've been buying lyrium." Varric murmured.

"Let me kill him. I need to…I need to." Cole said.

I watched him as he slowly walked around the monument, in the direction that the templar had run off in. The agony and anger that were roiling within him was so strong that it was palpable.

"Solas? What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"We cannot let him kill the man." Solas said.

"I don't think anyone was going to suggest that, Chuckles." Varric remarked.

"Cole is a spirit. The death of the real Cole wounded him and perverted him from his purpose. To regain that part of himself, he must forgive." Solas said.

"Come on! You don't just forgive someone for _killing you_." Varric said.

"_You_ don't, but a spirit can." Solas growled.

"Well…what do you propose, Varric?" I asked.

"The kid's angry. He needs to work through it." Varric said.

"A spirit doesn't work though emotions. It embodies them." Solas said.

"But he isn't a spirit, is he? He made himself a human and humans change. They get hurt and they heal. He needs to work it out like a person." Varric said.

"You would alter the essence of what he is." Solas responded, brows furrowed.

"He did that to himself when he left the Fade. I'm just helping him survive it." Varric said.

"Before I can decide anything, I need to understand what happened." I said.

"It seems the real Cole was an apostate, captured and taken to the Circle by templars—" Solas said.

"Who aren't known for their gentle nature." Varric added.

"—as the young man starved to death in a dungeon, his pain caught the attention of a spirit. Likely one of compassion." Solas said.

"Compassion?" Varric inquired.

"An uncommon spirit certainly…and all too fragile when its efforts proved to be in vain." Solas said.

_This is an extremely difficult decision. By forgiving the templar, he will become more spirit-like and lose what bit of human nature he has. By working through his emotions, he will become more human and likely lose his spiritual nature. Either way, he will be experiencing significant change. If he were to become more human, he'd have richer experiences in his life and wouldn't ever have to worry about being bound against his will. Mortal life may be difficult, but there are many good things about it too. In enough time, he could even learn about relationships. _I thought._ If he does become more human, I'm sure that Varric would be more than happy to help him work through it. I'm sure he'd be more helpful than me, but I'd help where I could. _

"Cole will never become a real person until he comes to terms with what happened." I said.

"Leave it to me." Varric said.

Varric turned away from us and went over to Cole, who was standing a few paces away from the monument. He had his back turned to us and was looking in the direction that the templar disappeared.

"All right, Kid. You want revenge? Come with me." Varric said.

Varric and Cole went after the templar. Solas and I followed from a safe distance. Solas's jaw was clenched and his brows were furrowed. I knew he was angry that we didn't take his advice, but it seemed that this was a unique opportunity to allow a spirit to become a mortal and to live as one. I did have my doubts, but change didn't have to be a bad thing.

Cole and Varric corned the templar by the shoreline. When he realized he had nowhere to run, he quickly became terrified.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The templar whimpered.

"Sorry isn't going to help him now, is it Kid?" Varric said.

"No." Cole hissed.

Varric loaded his crossbow, who he had named Bianca and never let another person anywhere near, and handed it to Cole.

"Pull the trigger and put him down like a mad dog." Varric said.

Cole took Bianca and aimed it at the templar. The templar was cowering in the grass, begging for mercy. It was difficult to watch this exchange. Was Cole going to kill the man and if so, would it actually bring him closure? Was killing the templar going to turn him into a demon? I feared that I had made the wrong decision. Perhaps I should've taken Solas's advice after all?

"Do it!" Varric said.

"No!" The templar cried.

I held my breath as Cole snarled furiously and pulled the trigger. I expected to see a bolt shoot right through the man's head and kill him, but that didn't happen at all. The bolt lodged into a nearby tree, missing the templar entirely. Cole must have had a change of heart at the last minute, it seemed. He had a clear shot at the man so I knew he didn't misfire.

"How are you doing, Kid? Do you feel any better?" Varric asked as he took Bianca from Cole.

"No." Cole sighed.

"You can't make it all just go away. I learned that the hard way." Varric said.

"Forget —" Cole said, preparing to erase the memory of the real Cole and this exchange from the templar's mind.

"No. He needs to remember. You do too," Varric said. "We're done here."

XXXXX

The four of us returned to Skyhold. Solas, Varric, and I reconvened in the chamber beneath the library, where the whole discussion had originally begun.

"For all we know, the amulet will now never function. Cole remains vulnerable to binding." Solas said.

"No he isn't. The amulet didn't work because he's too human, right? Maybe now he's also too human for that binding magic to work on him." Varric said.

"I hope you're right." Solas sighed.

At that moment, Cole came limping into the chamber. He was grasping his side and was breathing heavily.

"It still hurts. When do I stop hurting?" He asked.

"Being with your friends can make you feel better." I said.

"Come on Kid, let's go for a walk. It'll clear your head." Varric said.

"The Left Hand misses a friend with two different names. She's hurting, sad and alone, but…everyone can see me now. They remember. How do I put honey in Leliana's wine without her noticing?" Cole said.

"I can help with that." Varric replied.

Cole eagerly departed from the chamber with Varric. It was nice to see that he still retained his enthusiasm and compassion, despite his change.

"It's good to see that he is not entirely changed, however human he becomes." Solas said.

Solas left as well, leaving me in the chamber by myself. I was torn between being happy and concerned for Cole.

_Well, it seems that Varric has adopted him so he probably won't even need my help. It's odd that Varric of all people would have their paternal instinct switch on like that. Dwarves don't access the Fade and don't speak to spirits. Their knowledge of them is limited. _I thought. _I guess there's nothing for me to do but get back to saving the world. _

My heart started aching. I wanted to be the one teaching Cole and guiding him through this rough time in his life. He was going to learn all he needed to from Varric and there was no use for me.

_No, stop it. There's no need to be envious. You are hardly a worthy teacher anyways. Varric will make sure that he learns all that he needs to. Your duties are to save the world. The ungrateful world that will forget what all you did to help it, soon after you're done. There is no place for a qunari in human society. _I thought. _You're despicable for thinking about him that way. You have Blackwall. It wouldn't be fair to him if you had even the slightest bit of interest in someone else._

XXXXX

_(One week later)_

In the morning, I ventured out into the garden. I didn't have to head out to Halamshiral right this second. That could wait. The sun had just risen about an hour ago.

I sat down in a quiet corner in the garden, away from the bustle of Skyhold's inhabitants. I needed a quiet place to relax and think. My quarters could've sufficed, but I wanted to be outdoors. I liked the sounds, sights, and smells of the garden.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, and then let it out slowly. I repeated this until I felt my volatile emotions release. Being at the head of the Inquisition and having to make the tough choices that literally affected all of Thedas, I couldn't afford to be rash and overly emotional. I had to be able to make decisions without my thoughts being muddled by my inner turmoil.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Cole standing a few paces in front of me. He was looking at me curiously.

"He writes words that aren't real, but they are for him, in a quiet place whose stone shape shakes the ground." Cole said.

I stood up and dusted off the dirt that clung to my clothes. _How long has he been standing there watching me? I guess it doesn't matter. I wasn't doing anything weird. _I thought. _Now that he is alone, perhaps I can spend a bit of time with him. Varric isn't the only one who can show him how to have fun._

"How would you like to get out of here? Maybe do something fun?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never tried." He said.

"Come on." I said.

I took him to one of my favorite restaurants in Val Royeaux. It had an outdoor dining area and overlooked a beautiful garden. I figured he'd like it better than an indoor place that didn't have any natural scenery.

"Inquisitor, you honor us with your presence," A waiter said. "May I bring a sampling of fine cheeses for you and your guest?"

"I don't eat." Cole said.

The way the waiter stared at Cole, it made it difficult for me to keep a straight face. _He had a lot to learn about social etiquette. Varric has his hands full with this one_. I thought. _I suppose it's like teaching a child. It's a good thing Varric has endless patience. He'd make a good father._

"Well then…just a bottle of a fine Ghislain White to start." The waiter said.

He took us to a table off to the side in the shade, most likely because of Cole. Other guests were already starting to eye him with reactions ranging from discomfort to derision. If Cole noticed, he didn't show it.

"Please enjoy your meal this evening, Your Worship." The waiter said.

Once we sat down, the waiter left. I hoped he planned to bring something tasty. I was starting to get hungry already.

"He saw me. They all see me." Cole said.

"Next, you'll be eating and drinking and…everything else." I replied.

"What else is there?" He asked.

"Bathing and…have you used the privy yet? That should be enlightening." I said.

"I find people when their pain leaves them open. I ease the pain and I leave, and they forget. That was enough for me. Now they remember and I'm not sure I…." He said. He trailed off and chuckled. It was the first time I had heard him laugh before. It was a soft, adorable little laugh.

"Cole?" I said.

"I told you about Rhys, the mage who could see me. My friend," He said. "My only friend, for a long time. Evangeline showed me that templars could be kind, but even she…."

"If this is troubling to you, we don't have to talk about it." I murmured.

"Gentle. You watch me walk into darkness over and over, and you always worry. Thank you." He said.

I felt an odd stirring within my heart. I quickly suppressed it before he could pick up on it. The waiter finally brought our meal, which gave me something to distract myself with. I took a sip of my wine and continued to listen to Cole talk. Listening to him was soothing to me, for some reason. Perhaps it was because his voice was quiet and calm. Loud and sharp voices jarred my nerves.

"But this isn't about them. It's about…when I found out I wasn't human, when I grew, I lost Rhys. I lost my only friend. That's why I was scared about letting all these people see me. That's why I laughed." He said.

"Are you laughing at yourself?" I asked.

"Yes," He responded. "This world taught me that changing means losing your friends, but now I know that doesn't have to be true. I have enough self to know that what I felt was foolish. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Most people aren't quite so happy to learn that they're wrong about something." I said.

"I might like being human. What do you think I'll learn next?" He said.

Seeing the happiness glowing in his eyes made him look so adorable that it hurt. I smiled warmly at him and he smiled back.

_Perhaps I didn't make such a terrible decision after all. Changing didn't cause him to become a monster. He is still himself, just now he has the capability to learn and experience life as a human. _I thought. _I hope that no matter where life takes him that he'll maintain his child-like sense of wonder and happiness. So many people lose that as they age and they become bitter and resentful. I don't want to see him become that sort of person._

"May I ask how things are, now that you're more human?" I asked.

"It hurts. Everything hurts. Everyone remembers me now. I can only make them miss me for a few heartbeats. But, I'm real. More real, anyway, and I understand more than I did." He said.

"You're still able to sense the feelings of others?" I said.

"Yes, I still feel things. Flashes of their minds. The pain, hurt, all of it," He said. "It's not so loud anymore. I make more noise myself, so I don't hear as much unless I want to. I remember more things, though. It lets me learn. I sometimes see why something I said would bother Cullen. Maybe I'll do it less."

"What's the difference between you and a spirit now?" I inquired.

"Spirits are…they just _are_. Most of them sense something that interests them and stick to it. They don't remember much. It keeps them pure, but it also keeps them from learning and growing. I wanted to help people, but only knew enough to do it in the simplest way. Now I can see more. I also want to hit people a lot. Varric is helping with that." He said.

My lips twitched at the corners. Part of me envied Varric for being able to be the one who was guiding him, but at the same time, I was glad that he could trust more people than just me. I just hoped that he and I could remain friends for the rest of our lives, even if our lives took us down different paths.

"Are you still physically the same or are you fully human?" I said.

"I was always fully human. I can do everything I could before, except make people forget. The way I move comes from my mind, not my body. As long as I remember some of the Fade, it remains. My body is just like the real Cole's, except that he was a mage. I'm not." He responded.

"Why aren't you a mage?" I asked.

"I can't know for sure, but…the real Cole…his father beat him, killed his mother. His sister might have died, too. I don't know if that was real or what the demon made me think. Then the templars threw him in the darkness and starved him, all because he had magic. He thought that if he didn't have magic…I'm what he wanted to be. Him, but normal, so no one would hurt him." He said.

"Why can't you make people forget you anymore?" I said.

"Because I'm real. The forgetting was for both sides. They weren't frightened by me and I wasn't hurt by them. Making people forget was a defense against people attacking me and having what they saw in me stick," He explained. "Because I'm real, everything sticks. Whatever people think or feel about me stays."

"Can you still help people, if you can't make them forget?" I inquired.

"It's harder. I can't start over if I do it wrong, but seeing me changes them. They know a person wants them to hurt less. That helps." He said.

By this point, I had finished my meal and was comfortably full. It was midday now. If I planned to reach Halamshiral by this evening, we'd need to depart from here soon. Blackwall and Dorian were probably already there, waiting on us.

"We can talk more later. We need to head out to Halamshiral now." I said.

"If you like." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Schemes on top of schemes. They know they can't trust each other, but they think they can all outplay each other._ I thought. _Was all bloodshed and death worth it, just to see whose ass gets on the throne? _

Up ahead, the double doors leading out into the Grand Ballroom stood. Now that I had plenty of evidence, I could finally expose Gaspard and Florianne both for the treacherous, power-hungry cretins that they were. I was going to savor the moment, not because I enjoyed tearing others down, but because they were wicked people who deserved their fates.

Hastily, my companions and I switched our armor for our formal attire and made ourselves look presentable. Every pretentious noble would be in shock if we made our reappearance fully armed and coated in blood. It took me forever just to get their approval to begin with; they had considered me as nothing more than an insipid savage. Some of the more courageous ones had whispered disparaging names such as ogre and sparkle-fingers at me when I had first arrived. Most had just looked down their noses at me.

"Ready when you are, my lady." Blackwall said.

The adoration sparkling in his grey-blue eyes made it difficult for me to focus. I longed to be in his arms and inhale his heady scent, rather than returning to the ball. Almost anything was preferable to being in a room full of Orlesian nobles who were judging my every move.

"If we're to stop the assassination, I suggest we get going. You two can make doe-eyes at each other later." Dorian snapped.

My face reddened a bit and I tore myself from Blackwall's gaze. I took a deep breath and headed out to the Grand Ballroom.

Almost as soon as I walked through the door, I was accosted by Cullen. He looked rather agitated, more so than usual.

"Thank the Maker you're back! The Empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?" He said.

"Wait here, Cullen. I'm going to have a word with the Grand Duchess." I replied.

"What? There's no time! The Empress will begin her speech at any moment!" Cullen whispered fiercely.

I didn't have enough time to debate this with him. He was just going to have to wait and see what would happen. I left him standing by the balcony, opposite to where Briala, Florianne, and Gaspard were. I slowly approached the three, who were immersed in hushed conversation. As I crossed the dancefloor, the nobles gasped in astonishment. Empress Celene stared down at me from her balcony, curious as to what my next move was going to be.

"You owe the court one more show, your Grace." I said.

Gaspard and Briala retreated several steps, while Florianne turned around, looking less than thrilled to see me again.

"The eyes of every noble are upon us, your Grace. Remember to smile," I said, climbing the stairs so that I could get up close to her. "This is your party. You wouldn't want them to think you had lost control."

"Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor?" Florianne said.

I reveled in the fear that was exuding from her. Just moments ago, she had thrown me to demons and Venatori zealots, and left me to die. All her plans for the evening failed and she knew it. She'd have to take drastic measures in front of everyone if she wanted to outmaneuver me now.

"I seem to recall you saying 'All I needed was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike'." I said.

She was rendered speechless, fuming behind her mask. Behind her facade, her eyes were blazing with an unquenchable fury. It was taking all of her willpower to keep her composure before the scrutiny of the gathered nobles.

"When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn't save me this last dance. It's so easy to lose your good graces. You even framed your brother for the murder of a council emissary."

Upon hearing this, murmurs of disapproval rippled through the nobles. Florianne still didn't respond, so I continued.

"An ambitious plan. Celene, Gaspard, the entire Council of Heralds…all your enemies under one roof." I said.

"This is very entertaining, but you do not imagine anyone believes your wild stories?" Florianne said.

"That will be a matter for a judge to decide, cousin." Empress Celene remarked.

Florianne turned to her brother, who was standing to her left. Gaspard looked livid; his arms were crossed and he was glaring at his sister with unrestrained animosity and repugnance. Instantly, Florianne's façade dropped. She looked utterly heartbroken.

"Gaspard? You can't believe this! You know I would never—" She said.

Wordlessly, he turned his back on her and walked away from her with Briala. A pair of the imperial guards moved in to apprehend her. She was terrified now, backing away and imploring me to show her mercy. I curled my lip in disgust.

"You lost this fight ages ago, your Grace. You're just the last to find out." I scoffed.

She fell to her knees and began to sob. The two guards grabbed her and hauled her away. As her plaintive sobs echoed off the marble, I felt a twinge of sorrow for her. I quickly pushed it away. Now wasn't the time to feel guilty for a person who clearly didn't deserve it. I would deal with her later.

I looked up at Empress Celene, who was watching her cousin get hauled away. She didn't appear to be too broken up about what had transpired, or at least wasn't showing it.

"Your Imperial Majesty, I think we should speak in private. Elsewhere." I said.

Celene and I, along with Gaspard and Briala, exited the ballroom and went to a balcony outside.

"Your sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court, Gaspard." Briala hissed.

"You're the spymaster. If anyone knew this atrocity was coming, it was you." Gaspard responded.

"You don't deny your involvement." She said.

"I do deny it! I knew nothing of Florianne's plans! But you…you knew it all and did nothing!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know which is better: that you think I'm all-seeing or that you're trying so hard to play innocent and failing." She said.

"Enough! We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation! For the safety of the empire, I will have answers." Celene said.

"I wouldn't have caught Florianne in time without Briala's help." I said.

"You were working together?" Celene asked.

"Of course." Briala said.

"Gaspard, we have the notes to your general ordering him to move troops covertly onto the palace grounds." I said.

"It was a defensive choice. I expected betrayal here, just not by my own sister." Gaspard muttered.

"Keep talking, Gaspard. Eventually you'll convince somebody." Briala remarked.

I couldn't help but to feel sympathy for Gaspard. Briala was being unabashedly hateful towards him. I imagined that he had conspired to dethrone Celene with Florianne to some extent, but he hadn't been expecting her to betray him. He had been fighting so hard with Celene for the throne because it was his birthright to inherit the throne. From birth he had been conditioned for the crown, only to have it snatched away from him by a cousin. It had incensed him, to put it midly.

"His own mercenary captain will confirm that Gaspard brought hired thugs into the palace for an attack." I said.

"Hired thugs?" Celene said. "I didn't expect you to stoop so low, cousin."

"Don't be naïve, Celene. The only difference between a mercenary and a common soldier is a uniform." Gaspard responded.

"We've all heard enough to damn the Grand Duke." I sighed.

"Thank you, Inquisitor," Celene said. She then turned to Gaspard. "There can be no doubt of your treason."

"No, it seems there cannot." Gaspard said. He shot me a poisonous glare.

_I know you were the one who invited me here in good faith, but this has to be done. _I thought. _I don't believe you are what Orlais needs. You're a militant man and a terrible diplomat. Politics are delicate and require someone well-versed in such matters. Brute force leads to wars, not peace. The last thing Thedas needs right now is more wars and bloodshed than Corypheus is already causing._

"Briala found all of this out for your sake, Celene." I said.

"In light of overwhelming evidence, I have no choice but to declare you an enemy of the empire, cousin. You are hereby sentenced to death." Celene said.

My heart felt heavy, but I believed that this was for the best. If Gaspard lived, those who believed him to be the rightful ruler could raise a rebellion in his name and threaten Celene's rule. If the peace were to be long lasting, he'd have to die.

"I think Ambassador Briala deserves a reward for uncovering this." I said.

"I can scarcely believe you did all of this for me." Celene murmured.

"Celene…." Briala said.

At that moment, two imperial guards appeared to apprehend Gaspard. He maintained his dignity as the guards to take him away, unlike Florianne who had sobbed like a child. It made it considerably easier to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you Inquisitor, for all your efforts tonight. I owe you my life and Orlais owes you its future. You have done so much, for my people and for us."

"We won't forget this." Briala added.

"What will the two of you do now?" I asked.

"There will be some changes to the court." Briala said.

"Not just the court," Celene said. "Come, stand with us Inquisitor. We must give the good news to the nobility."

The three of us returned to the Grand Ballroom, where the nobles and my followers were still waiting. Briala and I stood on either side of Celene while she addressed the nobles.

"Lords and ladies of the court, this is a night for celebration. Those who sought to poison our empire with treason have been brought to justice. It is a new era for Orlais. We shall build a world in which all men and women live in harmony. Let the cornerstone of change be laid," Celene said. "I introduce the newest member of our court, Marquise Briala of the Dales."

Celene stepped aside to let all eyes fall upon Briala. The elven ambassador stood unwavering before the nobles, who were glaring up at her with obvious derision.

"This is not just a victory in Halamshiral, all within the empire, or even for elves alone. This is a triumph for everyone! Over a thousand years ago in the Valarian fields, elves and humans together defeated the Imperium. We can do so much more now. We are greater than our ancestors ever dreamed. Together, we will start by saving our world from the enemy who took the Divine and tore the sky apart!" Briala said.

"This evening proves what we can accomplish through cooperation," I said. "It will take all of us to defeat the enemy threatening our world."

"We are already tracking these Tevinter agents. Soon, they'll have no place to hide." Briala said.

"But that is tomorrow. Tonight, we celebrate our newfound fellowship. Let the festivities commence!" Celene said.

To my surprise, the nobles all applauded enthusiastically. Their cheers reverberated on the marble, causing them to be deafeningly loud.

_I imagine that if Briala had been a mage or had been qunari, or both like myself, this union wouldn't have went over so well. _I thought. _I hope things will be better now for everyone. Perhaps in given time, the elves won't be second-class citizens anymore. This nation and the rest of Thedas won't change overnight, but this is a step in the right direction. Perhaps one day, qunari won't be vilified any longer. I doubt it'll be in my lifetime though._

Celene and Briala joined the festivities together, hand in hand. It was nice to see their relationship repaired. It was as beautiful as seeing a perfect rose in a field of blighted weeds.

While the dancing and conversing resumed, I watched from a distance. I had no desire to mingle with the crowd and I was too exhausted to dance. Once the music began to swell, I stepped out to the balcony to be alone.

"The Orlesian nobility make drunken toasts to your victory, yet you aren't present to hear them?" Morrigan said.

Her sudden appearance startled me a bit. I hadn't seen her out here.

"Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations, Inquisitor? 'Tis most fickle, after all your efforts on their behalf." She said.

"I would've stayed but the punch ran dry. Scandalous!" I sighed, melodramatically.

"Indeed? Let us see if you take this piece of news as poorly," She said, chuckling a bit. "By imperial decree, I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to offer you any and all aid— including mine. Congratulations."

"Welcome to the Inquisition, Morrigan," I said, smiling pleasantly. "It will be a nice change of pace to have another mage present at the war council."

"A most gracious response. I shall meet you at Skyhold." She said.

She departed from the balcony, leaving me alone. I let out a long, weary a sigh. It had been a long evening and I was itching to depart from Halamshiral. Politics and playing the Game were hardly my forte.

_I hope I did the right thing. _I thought. _I allowed Gaspard, the man who invited me here in the first place, to get executed and I reunited Celene and Briala. It's unlikely that I will be thanked for going out of my way to save this human nation, but I suppose that doesn't really matter. Having to put up with absurd squabbling is better than allowing Corypheus to swoop in and take advantage of the turmoil. _

I leaned forwards onto the railing of the balcony, which overlooked the courtyard. The courtyard was empty. Everyone was inside, either dancing or gossiping. I shifted my weight. My feet ached fiercely. I'd be glad when it was time to return to Skyhold. After this evening, I was looking forward to a good night's sleep.

_Are all human nations like this? Convoluted politics and assassins everywhere? Everyone vying for power? They were ready to throw their own family to the wolves, just so they could gain power! _I thought. _And I'm part of it all, for now. How long will their gratitude last when I defeat Corypheus and save them all? _

I heard a faint scuffle of footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder, expecting it to be one of my advisors to share their thoughts about this evening's events or perhaps one of the Orlesian nobles, hoping to see me up close and speak with me. To my, surprise it was Cole. He looked dashing in the formal attire that he was wearing. The dark blue sash accentuated his sapphire eyes, and the red and gold made his complexion a little less pallid.

"I don't understand the Grand Ball. It would have been easier if they said what they wanted." He said.

"That would have made things simpler," I replied. "What did you think of the masks?"

"What masks?" He asked.

"The ones people were wearing on their faces." I said.

"Those weren't their faces?" He said.

I fought the urge to laugh. It was difficult to tell if he was being serious and really didn't know what masks were, or if he was being waggish and was trying to get a rise out of me.

My perplexed expression must have been humorous to him, at least, because he chuckled a bit.

"The colors were pretty, though." He said.

I tried not to stare at him overlong, but I was unable to resist. It was easy to forget the entire world when he was around. I cared a great deal for Blackwall, but what I felt for Cole was something entirely different.

_Please shut up! I bet he's listening to your thoughts right now. _I thought.

"Would you care to dance, Cole?" I asked.

"I don't know how." He said.

"I could teach you," I responded. "I'll make it fun, I promise."

He hesitantly approached me. I took his left hand in mine and placed his right hand on my waist. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but didn't protest.

Dancing with a human was a bit awkward because I loomed over them by at least a foot, but it was better than dancing with the nobles.

I chortled when Cole misstepped and tripped over my boot. I caught him before he ungracefully smacked the ground. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Dancing is hard. You have to listen with your feet as well as your heart." He said.

"We can practice some more another day. You have done well for your first time." I said.

Just as we broke apart, I spotted Blackwall in the doorway. He was leaned against the frame casually, watching us with an unreadable expression.

"Blackwall! We...uhm, I was just—" I stammered.

"There are at least a dozen young lords and ladies hoping for some time with the hero tonight, yet here you are alone. Care to share your thoughts?" He said.

I blinked. Cole had vanished and it seemed that Blackwall was utterly oblivious to the fact that he had been present to begin with.

_What the…? I suppose he made Blackwall forget whatever it was that he saw, in case our dancing incurred Blackwall's umbrage. _I thought. _But then again, he said that he couldn't make people forget anymore. So…I'm confused. I'll have to ask later._

"I'm just tired. It was a long night." I murmured.

"You work too hard. I can see that you're wanting to get away from it all." He said.

The music died down and a round of applause could be heard from inside. It sounded like the festivities were beginning to die down.

"There's still some time left. Lady Adaar, may I have this dance?" He said.

"I'd like that." I said, smiling.

As the music began to pick up once more, I took his hand in mine and we danced. I didn't expect him to be such a good dancer, but he was. It was a pleasant surprise.

"I didn't know you danced." I said.

"I did once. In another life." He replied.


End file.
